legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rico Dredd
"LAAAAAAAAW!" - ''Rico Dredd Rico Dredd is the brother of Judge Dredd and a villain from ''Judge Dredd. Main Allies: Malefor, Fender Tremolo, Charles Logan, Anarky, Graem Bauer, the Collector, Alpha Main Enemies: Judge Dredd, Zoe, Scamp, Bowser Jr., Bowser Rico became a straightforward psychopath after his many years of service as a Judge, having reached a point where he even killed the innocent on the grounds that the division between guilt and innocence was merely a matter of timing and everyone would commit a crime given time. His deviant behavior was attributed to something going wrong in his creation which made him to be the perfect criminal. He and Judge Dredd were both friends in school, Joe was unaware of their true kinship, but it is unclear when Rico learned about their connection, but when he became a murderer, Joe judged him and sentenced him to life imprisonment, and his death was faked to reassure the public and prevent the truth of the clone program coming to light. Rico later broke out of prison with help from Judge Griffin and killed a reporter who had been investigating the Judge program. Since he and Joe had the same DNA, Joe was wrongly convicted of the murder and given a life sentence. Griffin, Rico, and a scientist named Ilsa Hayden began working to reopen the cloning lab that created Rico and Joe. Griffin planned to create a new generation of Judges to enforce his views on the populace, but Rico wanted to create clones of himself to take over Mega-City One and killed Griffin to get him out of the way. Once Joe returned to the city from his exile in the Cursed Earth, Rico tried to persuade him to join the effort; when Joe refused, Rico tried to kill him. The two fought atop the Statue of Liberty, and Joe threw Rico over the edge to his death. Actually, he faked his death and join forces with Fender Tremolo. He also planning take control of the Interpol to arrest his brother and all heroes of Multi-Universe regardless of how stupid it is and how hypocritical he is. Legends of Light and Darkness Rico Dredd returns here and help Malefor in his schemes. He also kidnaps Scamp's family and many heroes. He with his group makes challenges to the universe as the wait is over for them. The terrible trio of him, Bowser Jr. and Fender manage to take over Interpol sometime but how long will they hold it? Dredd helps K. Rool and Junior bring Harvey Kinkle back to the Mountain in order for Malefor to use information on him. After Khan explains about the opposition, He has Bowser Jr and Fender attempt to look up the perpetrators. He learns that Slade and Bowser played a part in it. However the trio couldn't find a file on the B Team due to Jack Frost and AVGN taking their files off Interpol. He is next contemplating with Miles and Saddler over their next plan. Dredd attempts to arrest Bender, Skipper and Helose with his 2 partners, but this goes unsuccessful as the three escape and they all crash all over the place, Dredd with Jr and Fender puts Axl, Mojo and Lex in Interpol to use this to blackmail Bender and the others. His plans go wary when the heroes intrude with the Nerd beating his butt in a hard fight. Grudgingly, he follows Khan`s order to blow Interpol and decides to get back at the B Team through the Alpha Team Rico Dredd is shown to be with Malefor, though he has his own plans regarding the people who made him destroy Interpol. He and Fender send Silas on some kind of strange mission though we don't know it. He and Fender goad Junior into thinking he can't do this without them. The two learn that the dogs are loose so he and Fender decide to kill them. Before they manage to kill them, The Joker shows up and gases them knocking the duo out cold. Rico Dredd fights with Scamp and Manhattan alongside Silas When defeated, Dredd sets off a self destruct in a last attempt death where the two imprison him Blackpool Giovanni helps Dredd Escape under orders of Anarky to serve as a opposite to his chaos plans so he can get the drop on Kenway. He want revenge on Bowser by Jr.'s betray and have Graem Baur and The Collector as his new partners. He also have kidnapping Bowser Jr. to blackmail Bowser. Black Star and White Star are spying Anarky's men, Rico Dredd, Sa'luk, and Wolf. Black Star and White Star defeated the armies of Anarky. They capture the members but Rico escaped from them, but Black Star was fast enough to stop Rico. Black Star brings Rico to White Star, who kills Sa'luk and Wolf in off-screen. Rico explains everything to them but he was killed by White Star. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Fender Tremolo, Charles Logan, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit Enemies: Judge Dredd (his brother), Scamp, Angel, Bowser Jr., Phantom R, Marie, Sly Cooper and his gang, Carmelita Fox, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Model W, the Joker Gallery dredd 1.jpg dredd 2.jpg dredd 3.jpg dredd 4.jpg dredd 5.jpg dredd 6.jpg dredd 7.jpg dredd 8.jpg|LAWWWWW! dreddr.jpg Rico 23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Mass Murderers Category:Partner Category:Rivals Category:Archenemies Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Judge Dredd universe Category:Sibling Category:Traitors Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Evil from the past Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Serial Killers Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Julie Su's Archenemies Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Double Agent Category:The Star Alliance`s villains